An LED lighting apparatus is a lighting apparatus which is provided with an LED module inside a light transmitting cover and emits light by applied electrical power.
As the invention disclosed in Korean Utility Model publication No. 2011-0012044, in the prior art a printed circuit board of an LED module and pins through which outer electric power is applied are connected to one another by an electrical cable with a predetermined length. In more detail, in the prior art the LED lighting device in which a method of connecting the pins and the printed circuit board with an electrical cable, i.e., a method of connecting a terminal at the end of the electrical cable extended from the printed circuit board and contacting the terminal to the pin and coupling with a screw or a method of coupling the pin and the electrical cable through a process such as a welding is applied has been used.
However, the conventional LED lighting apparatus which adopts a method of the printed circuit board and the pin with the electrical cable has a problem in that a process of separating the electrical cable for the purpose of repair or replacement of parts is complicated or in case of being connected by welding the separation is not easy so as to deteriorate the workability so that it is difficult to repair or replace parts.